


Poltergeist

by Butman911



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: The slain are driven by revenge.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher
Kudos: 9





	Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

> (after episode 4)

18:34

\- Sal ... God ... No ... - the girl on wadded feet, absolutely not believing in what is happening, slowly settles on the cold tile.

Burning tears keep flowing from the eyes without ceasing, which burn the flushed cheeks so badly. Ashley clasps her head with both hands and, trying not to pull out all her hair from rage to the fact that she did not have time a little, begins to scream heart-rendingly. The scream is not coming from the throat, no. Scream comes straight from the center of the soul. Feels as if she is being pierced at this moment by a multitude of red-hot needles piercing so hard into the girl's body.

\- Sally… - she says quietly and hoarsely with her lips alone, eyes shut tightly. - You…

Ashley wringes her fingers and wants to fall through this black and white tiled floor like the keys of a tight concert grand piano. Tears and hysteria are stuck in the throat like a nasty lump - they do not allow to take a breath of fresh air, blocking the breath. The eyes are covered with a veil of tears, and the mind seems to be in a black pool. Can't understand anything.

“How could I be so slow? Why didn't I have time?! " - just sweeps through the girl's head on repeat many times.

Officers in gray uniforms pass by the roaring girl. Some of them, casually looking down at Campbell, barely noticeably mock the soul so devastated at this moment with a certain childish fervor, saying, "why are you crying - this is just an ordinary worthless criminal. Killer". 

Girlish anger tears from within, like a devilish Cerberus. She want to tear everyone and everyone for such injustice into multiple pieces, and then, squeezing out all the insides, burn alive again and again with a heart that is full of rage.

The girl stares blankly at the floor and hugs her knees. She looks at one point, without even blinking, and for a second it seems to her that next to her, literally with wall, something is floating weightlessly.

In fact, Ashley has never been one of those who feel anything otherworldly, even in passing. However, now the girl is really instantly seized by some kind of wild shiver, as if from a sharp plunge into an ice hole with head. Her heart starts to pound faster, and Ash can feel a kind of impending tension in the air on skin. The light in the corridor starts blinking, which makes it even more annoying, passing a thin stream of goosebumps down the girl's back. Officers passing by Campbell stoped, trying to figure out what is happening; turn their heads from side to side and look around. Is the wiring shitty again?

It becomes too quiet in an instant. The girl, cautiously, smoothly rises to her feet, wiping the unfortunate tears from her eyes, trying to suppress so many hysteria rushing out, and listens to the silence. Everyone, for some reason, froze - no one even moved.

At some point, the front door of the main entrance slams shut with a sharp sound, and outside the corridor, a shrill male scream is heard at the same time, from which Campbell's begins to run shivers down the body in a whole crowd. From the same place, one can hear the sound of high voltage of bare wires and pure electricity - a hum that is mixed with the screams of other men. Desperate screams tearing the soul apart - pain and despair. The girl is horrified to see one of the police officers being thrown into the air by some thick electrical "threads" behind his neck, and then thrown a decent distance from the ceiling. The still alive man writhes and twitches in a strange way, tearing his throat out of torment. Scary.

Ashley's heart skips many beats, and her tongue does not turn to say anything intelligible. She just can't believe her eyes. She shudders, and a loud “ah!” escapes from his lungs when Ash sees how another man is enveloped by electric “threads” and thrown against the walls so that he instantly dies from numerous fractures - the characteristic crunch is perfectly heard.

A kind of funnel is formed in the girl's head from a complete misunderstanding of the situation: from stress to stress; and she freezes in place, not paying attention to the exclamations of the people near her. Doesn't pay attention to how these people shout loudly at each other about something. Ashley is just silent and looks at the flashes of lightning, which actually scare her, but shock her too much, making her freeze.

\- W ... wha ... - tries to say, but her tongue is too ossified.

For a second, everything becomes too smooth, quiet and calm, and it seems to her that she has already died, because even the most insignificant sounds, like the ticking of a wall clock to her right, disappear, dissolve in this long corridor under the biting electric shocks. She does not hear or feel how she is being pulled by the sleeve of her leather jacket, trying to wake revive. She doesn't hear someone shouting directly into her ear: "Girl, wake up, we urgently need to leave the room!". She just looks mesmerized at the deadly lights flickering in the twilight, thinking that all this is just a stupid dream. And she will definitely wake up.

Ashley comes to her senses only when she sees practically in front of her nose others - whom she hasn't seen before - running past her to the exit the police officers, on whose faces a grimace of horror and complete confusion has frozen. Interestingly, there are no women among them.

Ash shakes her head several times, trying to realize that everything that is happening is not a dream at all. Gathers all the will into a fist, moving away from his own thoughts. She looks back several times and, noticing that the lightning flashes have not disappeared anywhere - she begins to run along with the rest of the people towards the iron door with a bright green sign "exit" from above.

Two more people are running behind the girl, quite fats, and also officers, as she has time to notice a little earlier. One shouts something to the other in such a way that in the voice you can recognize the notes of real fear in conjunction with a complete loss of control over the situation.

\- Damn it, what the fuck is this ?!

Something starts to crack too loudly right behind. Ashley does not want to turn her head with all the fibers of her soul, however ...

\- I do not know! We need to quickly get away from-

\- Chris!

From behind, an electrical "something" grabs the answering person, cutting off his speech, and Ashley, trying not to turn around at the monstrous male screams behind, continues to run, feeling the icy breath of death on her neck. Feels like legs go numb and refuse to move in time with their fear. Feels that she will be strangled or roasted, like a grilled chicken, by something invisible.

Legs seem to stick to the floor. It’s hard to move - the whole body is shackled by a chilling horror, and the girl rushes, from all her abilities, trying not to waste precious forces on hysteria, which are already running out for today.

Employees manage to run to the door and pull the handles. Ashley is practically next to them.

Locked.

The doors behind all the people slam shut on their own with a deafening crash, forcing the crowd to turn abruptly at the sound. People are simply trapped in this long corridor. They step back, look around.

\- We're locked! - yells one of the officers.

\- Damn shit, - someone echoes as well.

All the light goes out abruptly, except for one light bulb - which is closer to Ashley, and all tension disappears for a second, as if the poltergeist had disappeared. People look at each other fearfully, and only a few of them take pistols from their holsters. Naive, as if it would help them.

Campbell freezes in place, afraid to move. Something inside breaks, like a thin thread - the last hope for salvation. Some white-face man nods towards Ashley and asks: "How are you?", But she, as if not hearing this, ignores the question, and still peers into the darkness with her mouth open with horror. She thinks she hears the hearts of all seven men next to her pounding in silence.

An invisible "something" suddenly grabs everyone one by one, except Ashley, lifts them into the air, and those, only unsuccessfully trying to escape from the clutches of their death, can only scream and call for help someone who will not come. Someone even manages to shoot several times - but, of course, all to no avail.

The poltergeist envelops their bodies with a current, forcing everyone to cringe, and then, with a swing, imprints them into the wall, leaving cracks, crumbling plaster and blood after the blows of the bodies. A lot of blood.

Inside Ashley, real hysteria begins to flare up, because she realizes that she will be next. The girl bounces against the wall, widening her eyes, and with indescribable horror on her face looks at how lightning flashes from nowhere above her head. Even if these current discharges do not touch her, she feels how high the voltage is - clearly higher than in the outlets.

Ashley is scared to madness and presses herself back into a small wall opening, wanting to merge with it at this moment more than anything else. She grabs a nearby wooden chair in order to somehow defend herself or just fence himself off from this creature, puts her legs forward and holds it as firmly as her only means of defense. Of course, she understands that all her chances are zero.

After all, a person cannot resist a poltergeist.

The last cries of people and electric currents-hums under the ceiling gradually subside, and the girl, squeezing into this opening, stands on shaking legs in complete silence, waiting for the inevitable. And then a random thought comes to her mind, which makes it even worse.

\- S-Sally, is that you? - tries to say through the heavy lump of fear hanging in throat. - I ... I know that I was late and d-didn’t save y-you ... - he digs even more with thin fingers into the wooden harness that even the knuckles have turned white. - I'm really sorry, I t-tried!

Ashley in no way wants to open her eyes - even if she is a brave fighter, but this is beyond her strength. The whole day is beyond her strength. She only endures the tears flowing from red cheeks and pale lips and holds a chair with trembling hands.

When through pale pink eyelids she "sees" something very bright in front of her and hears crackling sounds almost above her ear, she involuntarily cries out, accidentally dropping a chair, and covers her head with her hands in order to fence herself off. 

Slowly, the glow along with the sound disappears and instead of it the girl feels only icy breath next to her, which makes her shudder even more, but she still fears to open her eyes.

Ashley feels that someone is weightlessly touching her neck with icy lips, after which she, shocked, for some reason, can no longer stand on her feet. Instantly weakened hands hang limply along the body, all thoughts at once are thrown out of the head. The same poltergeist who brutally killed all employees just a few minutes ago, now seems to be hugging Ash, supporting her so that she does not fall on the cold tile, but sits down gently.

When the girl is already on the floor, without realizing how, she still decides to open her eyes, but her vision is so blurry that she can only make out a black silhouette bending over her, whose hand seems to touch her hair.

Ashley cannot react in any way, as she only feels complete powerlessness. Really want to sleep. She simply closes her eyes and hears - quietly, but hears - how this very silhouette softly and painfully familiar whispers:

\- Sorry, Ashley.

After these words, she loses any control over herself and plunges into endless darkness. Does death really look like this?


End file.
